Dream High
by Allycatt
Summary: The Disney characters go to high school. With the slutty Princess Cliché and the Villain Problem, not to mention an impending threat from a very unexpected place.
1. Of Shakespeare, Dodgeball and Princesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. I also don't own Legally Blonde: The Musical or A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

ooo

"_...Where is Lysander and fair Hermia?_

_The one I slay and the other slayeth me..."_

The class stared blankly at Frollo as he droned on reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ to them. Esmeralda doodled on the back of her note book, Belle read her book and Clopin lay asleep on the table; drooling and snoring lightly.

_I can't blame him. _Quasimodo thought, stifling a smile at the gypsy. English was always a boring lesson, especially with Frollo teaching. Quasi glanced at the clock. 2:30. _Only 5 minutes left._

Pocahontas jumped slightly as a ball of screwed up paper landed on the desk in front of her. She opened it up to reveal a note written in Esmeralda's handwriting.

_Gym with Ratcliffe next. Oh, the joy, eh?_

Pocahontas groaned. She had forgotten that Fridays always ended with a gym lesson taught by her least favourite teacher. Ratcliffe was racist to anyone who didn't have white skin, including the Gypsies and Aladdin and Jasmine. Racism wasn't really a rare thing with teachers at Dream High; Frollo hated the Gypsies. Finally, the bell ran and everyone filed out of the classroom into the swarming corridor.

"Morning, Sunshine," Aladdin smirked, and Clopin emerged from the classroom, yawning and running a hand through his black hair, before putting his purple feathered hat back on. The teachers made him take it off for lessons, but he always put it back on straight after lessons. It didn't really match the uniform, but Clopin couldn't care less.

"Shut it, Al, I'm exhausted," Clopin said, elbowing Aladdin in the ribs.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all last night then," Belle pointed out, not looking away from her book.

"It was Hercules' Birthday!" Clopin said throwing his hands up in defence. Hercules rolled his eyes.

"I was asleep. You were the only one who stayed up," Hercules said, "You weren't even celebrating."

"Ah, but that is not true, _Mon Ami, _I drank three whole bottles of wine on your behalf," Clopin said, a smug grin on his face. Hercules shook his head and Esmeralda put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Clopin.

"You drank three bottles? And were they my three bottles?" Esmeralda asked, her voice rising in annoyance.

"Now, _Ma Cheri,_ surely you cannot blame me for celebrating my good friend's birthday?" Clopin asked, smiling guiltily at Esmeralda.

"Idiot! I was saving them for the end of the year!" Esmeralda scolded, knocking Clopin's hat off with a flick of her hand. Clopin bent down to retrieve it then rose scowling at Esmeralda.

"Look at the gypsies fight!" came an amused cry from the crowd. Esmeralda spun on the spot to locate the voice's source. Gaston pushed through the crowd and stood with a smirk on his face, looking down at them.

"Leave them alone, Gaston," Belle said snapping her book shut and stepping forward to join Esmeralda.

"Ah, Belle, my sweet. I was just teasing the vermin," Gaston said. Clopin started forward on the insult, fists clenched, but Aladdin and Hercules held him back. "Remind me why you insist on hanging around with the lower class of people, when you could have me?" Gaston touched Belle's chin with his finger.

"Because, Gaston," Belle hissed, swatting his hand away. "I don't care about 'class'." Gaston's face hardened and he turned and walked back into the crowd.

"Thanks, Belle," Esmeralda said, softly placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"Why did you hold me back, _idiots_? Next time that happened that buffoon'll be flat on his back!" Clopin fumed to Aladdin and Hercules.

"Come on, we need to get to gym," Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll see you later then," Meg said as she and Hercules walked of in the direction of the medical room. Meg had to visit the school nurse with a complaint about a sprained ankle, and Hercules had offered to miss gym to accompany her. Aladdin was surprised by this; gym was Hercules' favourite lesson and he usually wouldn't miss it for anything.

The rest of the group walked down to the gym together after saying goodbye (or, '_Au Revoir_' as Clopin put it) to Megara and Hercules.

ooo

Dodge Ball was Quasimodo's least favourite game ever. He was always an easy target. And when Gaston and his jock made up the other team, it was never a good thing. After being hit Quasi trudged to the side to sit next to Aladdin. He watched the others continue to play. Clopin was good. Very good. He could easily somersault out of the way of the ball and he could catch the ball mid-cartwheel. Esmeralda could similarly use her gymnastic skills to evade the red dodge-balls hurled at her. Aladdin was fine, but he let himself lose. He'd just rather not play. Jasmine and Pocahontas were okay at the game; they could catch the ball and run out of it's path. Belle also let herself lose. She just sat at the side, nose buried in her book as usual, oblivious to Gaston's attempts to impress her.

"Aha!" Clopin cried as he struck Eric's leg with the ball. This game always made him smile. He jumped over the ball aimed at his legs, but the same shot got Jasmine out, as she was standing right behind him at that moment. Three against four. They could win this. Esmeralda caught the ball after it had bounced, "Go on, Esme!" Clopin shouted, Esmeralda took aim and went to throw the ball.

"Oh!" Clopin heard her exclaim as she was hit in the thigh by a shot from John Smith. Clopin stared at her in confusion and annoyance. Why hadn't she thrown the ball. Then it hit him. Not the ball. The realisation. She had been aiming at Phoebus and then had stopped upon realising who it was. Clopin had almost forgotten the La Esmeralda had told him she liked the blond buffoon. "_Mon Dieu_," Clopin sighed to himself, shaking his head, the remembered that he was still in a game.

Pocahontas sidestepped the ball then caught it on the rebound. She hurled it through the air and grinned when she got Phillip out. That poncey price had really started to annoy her. She flashed a smile to her cheering friends then returned her focus on the impending threat of being hit.

"Come on, Pocahontas!" Jasmine whooped, cheering her friend on. She glanced at Aladdin. He was looking at her, but he turned when their eyes met, and Jasmine spotted a faint tint appear on his cheeks. She smiled. Belle was right; he did like her. And the good news was she liked him too. And all she needed to do now was wait.

Aladdin felt his cheeks flush as his gaze met Jasmines. He had been working up the courage to ask her about a relationship for weeks now. He knew he just had to grit his teeth and do it... But not now. He'd ask Clopin for his 'professional' opinion later.

Clopin smirked as Pocahontas hit Phoebus out. He never had liked that idiot, even if Esmeralda had random and unexplained 'feelings' for him. Clopin shuddered at the thought of those two together(1). But still, it was whatever floated her boat at the end of the day. _Only two guys left now,_ Clopin thought. They were squarely matched. Clopin grinned. The game was in the bag...

…Or so he thought. It seems he celebrated too soon as Gaston hit Pocahontas in the calf. She slunk off to the side as Clopin caught Smith's ball without a bounce(2). There were only two players left now; Clopin and Gaston. Both teams cheered their team-mates on. Clopin threw the ball at Gaston, but he caught it on the bounce. Gaston smirked and threw the ball. It flew through the air and hit Clopin in the...eh, _tenders._ He gasped and then collapsed to the floor in a ball clutching his injury and groaning in pain. Gaston cheered and ran back to his team-mates.

"Mr Ratcliffe!" Esmeralda cried, as Belle ran over to her wounded friend. "Mr Ratcliffe, that was a foul move!" Esmeralda exclaimed, jogging over to their teacher.

"I saw no foul play. You must be mistaken," Ratcliffe replied, a cruel smile flicking on his lips(3). Oh, how she hated this teacher. "And next lesson remind your friend to take that ridiculous earring out of his ear." Esmeralda nodded, then turned on her heel and jogged back over to Clopin and the rest of her friends.

"I'm fine, _Men Amis_," Clopin was saying, gripping Quasimodo's arm as he got to his feet. "Just a little winded."

"Are you sure?" Aladdin said sounding concerned, "I mean, a shot like that could be powerful enough to stop a man having kids!" Aladdin laughed, and Jasmine put a hand to her mouth to conceal her giggles.

"Shut it, Al," Clopin said for the second time that day.

ooo

"So how's your ankle, Meg?" Esmeralda asked when they were in their dormitory that night.

"Better, thanks, Esme. How's Clopin? I heard about what happened in gym," Meg said, crossing her legs and leaning forward. Belle was reading (again) and Pocahontas was fast alseep.

"He says it's swollen," Esmeralda explained, "I was trying to talk him into going to the medics but he doesn't like the nurse. Neither does Puppet," Meg nodded and smiled. Trust Clopin to bring his puppet into it.

"Do you have any idea where Jasmine is?" She said noticing the room was a girl short. Then, as if on cue, Jasmine burst through the door and threw herself onto her bed

"Yup, she's right there," Esmeralda answered, "What's wrong, Jasmine?" she said, noticing the annoyed look on her friend's face.

Jasmine sat up, then answered: "I was just talking to Aladdin, and everything was going really nicely, until the Princesses came over and distracted him,"

Meg and Esme both sighed and nodded. The Princesses; Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora, were the 'populars'. They were just three spoilt sluts, who always got their own ways, because their Daddies always made sure they got it. Each was courting one of the jocks; Cinderella and Snow White had the Charming and Aurora had Prince Phillip, but they didn't like any boy's attention to not be on them, so they always went and flirted when a boy was looking at another girl. Jasmine and Pocahontas were Princesses too, but the threesome didn't accept them. No one really knew why.

ooo

"How do you do it?" Aladdin asked Clopin, interrupting the gypsy from his argument with Puppet.

"Years of practise," Clopin said, passively, before returning his attention to his marionette. Aladdin nodded, then realised the confusion.

"Not ventriloquism! I mean how do you get girl to like you?" Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't! They only pretend t like him! Or sometimes he uses gypsy magic to put them under a spell!" Puppet piped up, "How else do you think he would manage!"

"Shh, Puppet," Clopin scolded, rapping Puppet's head, "You know there's no such thing as 'Gypsy Magic',"

"So they do pretend to like you?" Hercules joked, but his moment of fun ended in a cushion thrown at his face.

"Anyway, _Mon Ami_, I have no secret to being as charming as I am," Clopin explained, smirking.

"Oh, incoming," Hercules mumbled, and Aladdin looked up to see Jasmine walk over.

"Hi, Jasmine," Aladdin said, moving over on the settee to make room for her.

"Hey, Aladdin," Jasmine said, batting her eyelashes at him, "I was wondering if you could help me with my maths work? I just can't get it right," She explained handing him a book. As he took it off her, their hands touched and Aladdin felt his heart flutter. He blushed, then scanned her work. Her handwriting was perfect; loopy, and beautiful, but easy to read.

"Everything looks fine to me," Aladdin said, handing her back her work.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked leaning closer to him, "I didn't think it was," She batted her eyelashes again, and Aladdin felt himself blush even more.

"Urmm, Jasmine," He started, "I was wondering whether-"

"Hi, guys!" Cinderella appeared and slid into a gap between the couple. Jasmine looked uncomfortable, and after a moment she stood up.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Aladdin," She said before walking away. Aladdin watched her leave, then sighed. Would he ever be able to ask her out? He glanced around the room. Quasimodo was retreating up the stairs that led up to the boys' dorm, whilst Clopin was utterly distracted by the two girls, Snow White and Aurora, practically sitting on his lap. Aladdin listened for a few minutes, before letting his eyes continue to search the room. Meanwhile Cinderella was sitting on Hercules', and, just as Aladdin spotted Jasmine, Meg and Esmeralda walk into the room, she started to kiss him passionately.

"Oh, Allah," Aladdin said, watching Meg run up the stairs.

ooo

"Come on, Jasmine," Esmeralda said, "Let's go down and talk to Aladdin,"

The girls made their way down stairs into the common room. Then Esmeralda's jaw dropped. Cinderella was snogging Hercules like there was no tomorrow! No way, she thought turning around to Meg. "Meg, I-" She started before Meg held up her hand then turned and ran up the stairs on the brink of tears. Esme went to follow but Jasmine held her back.

"Just leave her to it," Jasmine said, "Let's just go and find out what's going on."

ooo

Meg sat on her bed, hugging her pillow and sobbing quietly. "I should have seen this coming," She said to herself. She had been scorned in love before. She knew she should have never let herself fall again. She bowed her head, and started pulling at a loose string on her skirt.

_"Honey whatcha cryin at?"_

Meg looked up at the sound of the singing. In the middle of the dorm where the five Greek Muses. _What the-?  
_  
_"You're not losing him to that  
Both her hair and brain are flat  
Why is she so rude?  
Wipe your tears, it's no big thing  
You were meant to wear his ring  
Cheer-up, chin-up  
__It's time to bring  
A happy attitude  
Keep it positive  
As you slap her to the floor  
Keep it positive  
As you pull her hair and call her whore  
You can take her in a fight  
You and he will reunite!  
You know we're right  
We're Positive!"_

Meg Held up her hands, and stood up to join the Muses,

_"Girls, girls!  
Violence is never wise  
Not the way to win back guys  
Anyway she's twice my size  
who's gotta plan B?"_

"Me!" Thalia chimed,

_"Look at her, she's like a nun  
Show him you are way more fun  
Bust out the lap dance  
and you won  
You off the hizzle, gee!"_

"What?" Meg asked, confused at the smallest Muse's choice of vocabulary. But before she could get a definition the Muses started singing again, but now they were leading her towards the stairs.

_"Keep it positive  
Yeah! Let out your inner freak!  
Keep it positive  
Miss Prissy Pants won't last a week  
You will wet his appetite  
You and he will reunite  
You know we're right  
We're positive  
We're positive  
We're positive  
We're posi-"_

"Oh my gods... You're making me sick," Meg cut in, when they reached the common room. It was as if the rest of the common room had a soundproof veil over it, as the others didn't seem to notice them. The Muses started singing again... Or rather rapping.

_Hey, hey, hey!  
We're positive  
That he loves you and not her  
You're hotta'  
And I bet ya smarter!  
She don't know the real him  
You feel him  
So don't her her steal him  
Wake him up like Sleeping Beauty  
Turn his head with your red hot booty  
You bring the noise if we bring the funk  
It's positively time to shake your junk!"_

The muses started to dance and Meg nervously joined it. After a while she let go to the music and started enjoying herself, until she noticed who was missing.

"Girls, how is this helping? He's not even here!  
He left while we were shaking junk! Wait!" Meg started to sing again.

_"Girls I'm positive  
That we've taken this to far  
No I'm positive  
This is Dream High not a stripper bar  
All this trashy carryin' on  
Thats the reason that he's gone  
Girls, I'm Postive." (4)_

The muses all looked at each other and shrugged. Clio snapped her fingers and the scene returned to normal and the Muses vanished. Meg walked over and sat on the sofa with Esmeralda and Jasmine. Luckily the other two princesses had disappeared with Cinderella, and unfortunately leaving an over-excited Clopin.

"Slow down, Clopin. Say it again please," Esmeralda said, exasperated at the currently cartwheeling Gypsy infront of her. "Oh, Meg, we were just trying to find out what happened," Esmeralda said noticing that Meg had sat down. Meg nodded, then looked over at Aladdin who was looking at Jasmine. Meg thought it was sweet, but she just wasn't in the mood for lovey-dovey stuff, considering what had just happened.

ooo

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I carry on? Is it a heap of rubbish? Only you can tell me. So review please :) Or favourite or subscribe.. Just anything to tell me you want me to carry on.**

**Anyway...**

**(1): Cue 'bleh' face: erised-is-desire. Blogspot. com /2010/ 06/ story-pictures . html (just take out the spaces)**

**(2): That's what she said.**

**(3): Ah, villians.**

**(4): I suggest YouTube-ing Legally Blonde: The Musical. This song's called Positive. If you can understand with out hearing it then that's fine. I think I've made it pretty clear. :)**

**Oh and anything Clopin says in italics is French. Just letting you know :)**

**EDIT: Added Breaks, as it was confusing before and corrected link. Oh, and changed mistake in title.**

**EDIT: Corrected mistake in spelling. **


	2. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of these characters. I also don't own Avenue Q**

**Warning!: Slight Gore at beginning.**

ooo

_Aladdin sprinted down the corridor, as the evil laugh echoed off the walls and around his head. He had just witnessed a bloody murder and heard the details of a terrible plan to take down Dream High. But, for now he just had to get away. Rounding a corner, he hid inside a deserted classroom. He sat in the corner and gathered his thoughts, mind lingering on what he had just watched;_

_With a pale blue knife the murdered had rounded on the sleeping victim. In a single motion he brought the knife swishing down. He had buried it in the victim's chest, and had started chanting in a strange tongue. It almost sounded European. Aladdin had watched in horror as the murderer pulled down the blade and made a long, deep gash from the from just above the now-dead figure's heart to it's stomach. Then, with gloved hands, he had peeled back the skin revealing the organs inside. Aladdin had gagged and tried to look away, but found himself unable to as the killer started to reach inside the body and slowly pull the heart away from it's proper place. The knife had been raised again and in a single swing cleaved the small heart away from the body. Deep red blood dripped from the organ through the killer's gloved fingers and onto the floor as it was raised and then slowly lowered into purple flames. A bright blue light had flashed through the room, as the flames quickly licked and devoured the crimson organ. The murderer had then kneelled before the maimed body as another figure stepped out from the shadows. Aladdin now wondered how he had not seen him sooner; the new man's body glowed with blue flames(1). The murderer rose and pushed back the hood of his cloak. Aladdin had only seen the back of his head, but even from that the killer was easily recognisable. It was Jafar._

"_You have done well, Jafar. The princess was slaughtered just right. The sacrifice was perfect was perfect. Now, I need you to listen carefully. During the next few weeks the king will rise again through the princess. You have to make an excuse so people think she is sick. Then, when he awakens, let her out and she will walk around the school as she usually does, speak to who she usually does and act how she usually does. During those days the king will wake up his allies from Tartarus and bring them into the school. But, before he awakens we must work out who might be on our side. You need to find any students who are worthy of our cause and give them a single drop of this, " The flamed man had said, handing Jafar a small vile of green elixir. "Be careful; too much will kill them, but a single drop will harness their evil. The side effect is that they will show their true potential, and they will act against their fellow students, but that shouldn't be a problem, rig- what was that?" The man turned his dark eyes to Aladdin, who had gasped just moments before. Aladdin watched in horror as the plotter's once sapphire flames turned ruby red. "Jafar! After him!" He yelled. Aladdin had ran away, as fast as he could, until he could hear Jafar foot steps._

_Now, as he sat in the empty classroom buried his face in his hands, when he heard the door creak open and saw Jafar walk in, blue knife raised..._

Aladdin jerked awake, and sat up in his bed. His face was sweaty and palms clammy. He caught his breath and looked around. He was safe in his bed, in his dorm. He sighed and looked at the illuminated numbers on the alarm clock. _4:13 am._

"Al?"

Aladdin looked over to the bed on his left to see a tired looking Clopin, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His shoulder length hair was sticking up at every angle.

"What's wrong, _mon ami?_ You woke me up with all that panting." Clopin asked, lowering his hand and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Aladdin said. Should he tell Clopin about his dream? "I- I just had a bad dream, is all."

"Oh. Want to tell be about it, Al? Or was it too scary?" Clopin joked, his playful smile returning to his lips. Aladdin rolled his eyes, and gave in to his friend. As he described the dream, Clopin's face fell. When Aladdin had finished the gypsy remained silent for a minute before he spoke. "I wouldn't give it another thought. It was just a dream," He said. "Anyway, now I'm wide awake, and it's all your fault. Shall we get dressed and see if any of the girls are up?" He asked, standing up, duvet falling away to reveal his bright purple y-fronts. Aladdin smiled at his friend's choice in underwear, before getting up and pulling on his clothes.

ooo

Clopin knocked rhythmically on the door and stepped back, as the door was opened a fraction. "Who is it?" Came the tired voice of Belle.

"Ah, _bonjour, _Belle! Are you awake?" Clopin asked, happily.

"Well, we are now." She said pulling back the door a bit more so they could see her frowning face.

"Ah, good, you can come out then?" Clopin asked, pushing the door a little with his slender, gloved hand. Aladdin looked at Clopin's hands and shuddered being horribly reminded of Jafar's hands in the dream.

"Clopin!" Belle exclaimed, as the door swung open just enough to show her slim form wearing but her underwear(2). She pushed it shut again, as Clopin chuckled.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Esmeralda called though the door.

Ooo

"_Une Minute,"_ Clopin tutted under his breath. They'd been waiting half an hour outside. Now, when the door finally opened, both Clopin and Aladdin were sat on the floor, leaning against the badly painted walls of the corridor. All of the girls came out, dressed in their normal clothes(3). Everyone agreed; it was so nice not to have to wear Dream High's uncomfortable uniform.

"Where's Quasi?" Esmeralda asked glancing around.

"And, Her-" Meg started, but soon remembered what had happened the previous night and stopped speaking, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"He's still asleep," Aladdin answered Esmeralda, but glanced at Meg. If only she believed it had just been a misunderstanding.

"Oh, okay. Shall we go downstairs then?" She asked. Everyone agreed and they all moved down to the common room. They sat in a circle, dragging chairs around so they could all see each other. Conversation started up, as always, and they got into talking about what they wanted to do in life. Jasmine wanted to prove to her father that she could rule Agrabah better than anyone else ever could. Belle wanted to finish every book in the school library (and to be honest she was almost done). Aladdin said he would find a way to make his wishes come true.

"What about you, Clopin?" Esmeralda asked, noticing her usually loud and energetic friend had remained quiet during the whole conversation.

"Oh," Clopin said, blinking, "I don't know, _Cheri_. Everyone else seems to have some huge role to fulfil, while I do not."

"Oh, Clopin," Belle said smiling sadly, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your purpose someday."

"I'm sure you're right, _Ma Cheri_. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to go and use the little gypsy's room." Clopin grinned, standing up and walking out into the empty corridor. When he had shut the common room door, he let the smile slip off his face. He sighed and walked slowly down the corridor, shuffling his feet, crossing his arms behind his back and looking at the floor. He took a deep breath and started to sing to himself;

"_Purpose, it's that little flame,  
That lights a fire under your ass.  
Purpose, it keeps you going strong,  
Like a car with a full tank of gas.  
Everyone else has a purpose,_

_So what's mine?"_

Clopin sighed again, then noticed something shining on the floor. "Oh, look, here's a penny," He said, stooping down and picking it up. He glanced at the date "It's from the year I was born," He noticed, smiling. Then he gasped. "It's a sign!" He exclaimed.

_"I don't know how I know,  
But I'm gonna find my purpose!  
I don't know where I'm gonna look,  
__But I'm gonna find my purpose!_

__

Gotta find out,  
Don't wanna wait,  
Got to make sure that my life will be great!  
Gotta find my purpose before it's too late!

I'm gonna find life's purpose,  
I'm gonna find my purpose,

Could be far,  
Could be near,  
Could take a week,  
A month, a year.

At a job  
Or smoking grass. HA!  
Maybe at a pottery class.

Could it be?  
Yes, it could!  
Something's coming,  
Something good!

I'm gonna find my purpose, Yeah!  
I'm gonna find it!

What will it be?  
Where will it be?  
My purpose in life is a mystery!

Gotta find my purpose!  
Gotta find me!

I'm got to find my purpose!  
Purpose, Purpose, Purpose  
YEAH!

_I gotta find me!"(4)_

He finished jumping and punching the air happily. He skipped off down the corridor, but, unknown to him, in one of the classrooms he had just passed, was an eavesdropping Jafar, who was smiling to himself. "Oh, he'll find his purpose, all right..."

ooo

**A/N: Ooh! What'll happen next?**

**Yes, its pretty short, and not very funny. The slightly gory bit at the beginning was necessary, but it won't all be like that, I promise. I am so sorry for the long wait for the update. There's been a lot of things going on, and I haven't had a chance to type this up. So, apologies. Ducks, dodging mouldy tomatoes being thrown at her by angry readers***

**(1): The mystery character! But, if you can't guess who it is, then no cookies for you!**

**(2): Two underwear jokes in one chapter. Oh, god.**

**(3): Yes, normal clothes. As in Clopin in his purple get up, and Belle in her blue and white dress. Where as the school uniform is... well, I'll get it ready for the next chapter.**

**(4): This song is from the amazing musical; Avenue Q. The song is called Purpose. Youtube it.**

**And that's about it from me. The next update will be quicker I promise.**


	3. Milo Thatch the New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or their films. They are Disney's. I also don't own the Little Shop of Horrors.**

**ooo**

_Okay, Milo. It's your first day. Just stay cool and make a good impression, yeah?_

Milo Thatch looked up at the tall building before him and held his breath as he walked towards the door, trying to keep calm. He walked through the huge doors and pulled out the piece of paper that had been sent to him in the mail. _Boys' Dormitory C: 1__st__ floor._ He looked up the stairs, and started to walk up them. He walked into what seemed to be the common room, and found a group of teenagers around his age. He walked over to them, pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. Them all looked around at him and waited for him to speak.

"Urmm, hi," Milo said, shyly. "I'm new here," _Oh, yeah, state the obvious, stupid._ Milo felt himself blush. "I'm Milo," He choked out.

"Hello, Milo," Pocahontas said, doing her native-american wave. "I am Pocahontas, and this is Aladdin, Jasmine, Megara, Belle and Esmeralda," She said, pointing to each of her friends in turn.

Esmeralda laughed "We can introduce ourselves, Pocahontas," She laughed playfully, while Pocahontas smiled her.

"Are you in our dorm?" Aladdin asked, ignoring the girls.

"Boys' Dormatory C: 1st floor." Milo quoted, hoping Aladdin would tell him they were together.

"Yeah, same as me," Aladdin smiled. Milo sighed in relief and smiled shyly. "Come on, lets take your bag up." He said, standing up and heading towards the dorms. Milo followed, and they walked into the dormatory with the big letter 'c' on it. _Simple enough. _"Herc! Quasi! Wake up! We've got a new room mate!" Aladdin shouted happily, then laughing at the moans from his friends. Quasimodo sat up and looked around the room for the new face. He spotted the lanky boy with the very round glasses and pressed himself against the wall. He hoped Milo wasn't prejudice.

"Herc, seriously, get up." Aladdin said, walking over and pulling the covers off the Greek, who opened his eyes and frowned.

"Okay. I'm awake."

"Guys, this is Milo." Aladdin said, patting Milo on the shoulder. "Milo, this is Quasimodo and Hercules." Milo smiled at the boys, and tried not to stare at Hercules' buff-ness.

"Hi," Quasi mumbled, still not taking himself away from the wall. Aladdin looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. Quasi shook his head; Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Herc, shall we take Milo on a tour around the school? Maybe we can stop and get some breakfast on the way?" Aladdin asked Hercules who was halfway through tying his sandals, deciding to leave Quasimodo to be on his own.

"Sure," Hercules said, standing up and together they walked back into the hallway and out of the common room.

Twenty minutes later they were walking down by the kitchens and the food court. Aladdin gestured to each door as they walked past, "The kitchens are in there, and here is the Canteen." He stopped at the blue double doors, and pulled them open revealing a huge, white-walled room. There was lots of lunch tables all over the room, and a serving area at the end. There weren't many students in here this morning, and the ones that were there were sat around in groups, or sat on their own, reading, or sipping their cups of morning coffee. "Come on, lets eat," Aladdin said walking towards the serving area.

"Morning, Chef Louis!" Hercules said, happily, holding out a plate for the Frenchman. His smile quickly faded, however, when a pile of sloppy porridge was slapped onto his plate.

"_Bon Appetite" _The Chef said, frowning at Hercules. Milo watched and put his plate down; something told him he wasn't going to be enjoying the food. After finding something slightly edible they sat down at an empty table. About five minutes passed of silence (apart from Hercules' attempt at conversation; ''), then the were joined by a very happy Clopin.

"_Bonjour, Men Am-_ Oh, who is this?" He asked, noticing Milo as he sat down. He smiled at the newcomer with an eyebrow raised.

"Milo," Milo answered, a little taken back at the gypsy who had literally just skipped into the room.

"Ah, Milo, _Je m'appelle Clopin.__Comment ça va?" _Clopin asked, obviously loosing himself in French, as he often did.

"_Très bien, merci," _Milo said smiling. Clopin stopped. No one had ever answered him in French before. Milo grinned. "I speak French fluently," He chuckled. Clopin smiled, then launched into conversation, with his new French buddy. Aladdin and Hercules both rolled their eyes and talked between themselves. About three-quarters of an hour passed, then the four decided to go back to the common room. They were walking back through the canteen when they over heard some first years talking amongst themselves.

"...and now we can find her!" A taller red headed boys spoke in an English accent. He sounded a bit upset and worried.

"Excuse me," Aladdin butted in. The first years all cowered away from him as they always did to older students. "But, who have you lost?"

"Princess Eilonwy(1)," The red headed boy said nervously after the moments silence in which he had tried to find the courage to talk. "She was in her dormitory last night, and now we can't find her."

"And, what did she look like?" Aladdin asked.

"Urmm, quite small, long blonde hair, pale skin..." The boy explained. _Just like the girl that died in my dream, _Aladdin thought worriedly

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for her... um, what was your name?" Hercules joined the conversation using his 'hero' voice.

"Taran," Taran squeaked, terrified at the muscular ex-god.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for her, Taran," Hercules finished, flashing the boy a smile, then turning away. Aladdin paused in thought then followed suit.

"What was that all about?" Clopin and Milo asked in sync.

"Oh, nothing," Aladdin lied, "Come on, let's go; it's boiling in here." The others nodded and they finished making there way out of the canteen. On the way to the dormitory they passed a door with Milo found rather interesting.

"Hey, guys, what's in there?" He asked pointing to the ajar door that was giving off a blue-purple glow.

"Oh, just the pantry," Aladdin said, not looking twice at the apparently meaningless door. Clopin, Hercules and Aladdin all walked past, and Milo was about to follow... but curiosity got the best of him.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The whole room was full of that eerie light, and instead of being full of food like normal pantries were, it was completely empty. Milo turned to leave and was just reaching for the door handle, when he heard a small voice mumble something.

"Feed me."

Milo turned around and looked for the source of the noise. Nothing. Just the blue-purple light.

"Feed me." This time the voice was a little louder. Then Milo saw it. In the corner of the room sat a large wardrobe completely immersed in shadow.

"Did you say some thing?" Milo asked the item on furniture, feeling a little stupid. The wardrobe was sort of slumped up against the wall, as if it was tired... or hungry.

"Feed me!" The wardrobe exclaimed, standing up straight. Milo jumped back and tried not to scream, but a little squeak did escape his lips. The wardrobe was dark brown, and was opening anc closing it's bottom drawer as it spoke. The wardrobe laughed and continued to talk. Or rather sing.

"_Feed me, Milo,  
Feed me all night long."_

"How... how do you know my name?" Milo stammered. The wardrobe just laughed again.

_"That's right, boy,  
You can do it!  
Feed me, Milo,  
Feed me all night long,  
'Cause if you feed me, Milo,  
I can grow up big and strong!"_

"What? What do you want?" Milo asked, a little louder. But, as usual, the wardrobe just laughed.

"Come on, boy! Feed me and I'll give you anything your greasy little heart desires!" The wardrobe exclaimed, then sung again;

_"Would you like a Cadillac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Hedy Lamarr?  
You gonna git it._

__

"How would you like to be a big wheel,  
Dinin' out for every meal?  
I'm the guy that can make it all real,  
You gonna git it

_"I'm your genie, I'm your friend,  
I'm your willing slave,  
Take a chance, just feed me and  
You know the kinda eats,  
The kinda red hot treats,  
The kinda sticky licky sweets,  
I crave!"_

"People," Milo murmered, feeling sick at the thought. "You want me to feed you people."

_"Come on, Milo, don't be a putz  
Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's,  
Show a little 'nitiative, work up the guts  
And you'll git it."_

Milo thought for a minute, then sung himself.

"_I don't know. I don't know,  
I have so, so many strong reservations,  
Should I go and perform mutilations?"_

The wardrobe laughed at Milo then continued his persuasion.

_"Think about a room at the Ritz,_  
_Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz,_  
_A little nookie gonna clean up your zits,_  
_And you'll git it!"_

A smile crept onto Milo's face as he thought.

_"Gee I'd like a Harley machine,  
Toolin' around like I was James Dean,  
Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green!"_

_"So go git it!"_ The wardrobe insisted.  
_"If you wanna be profound  
And you really gotta justify  
Take a breath and look around  
A lot of folks deserve to die!"(2)_

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say! I don't know anyone who deserves to die!" Milo said, butting into the song. "Now, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to find someone else to do this job," He said turning and walking towards the door, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Feed me," the Wardrobe moaned, leaning back against the wall. Milo stopped and sighed.

ooo

Aladdin, Hercules and Clopin, walked through the common room door and made their way over to the others. Quasimodo had joined the group now and they were in happy conversation.

"You've been very quiet all this time, Milo," Hercules commented jokingly. No Answer. "Milo?" Hercules turned around. No Milo. "Um, guys where'd Milo go?" Hercules asked pulling at Clopin's sleeve. Clopin and Aladdin both stopped and turned simultaneously.

"I thought he was following us," Aladdin said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"_Oui,_ me too," Clopin agreed.

"You lost him?" Jasmine exclaimed, overhearing and standing up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, not so much lost, more misplaced," Aladdin said sheepishly, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Honestly, you're useless, all three of you!" Jasmine scolded, "I can't believe you coul-"

Bang!

The door few open and a confident voice entered the room.

"Ha! Boom baby!" (3)

ooo

**A/N: Boom baby, indeed. Well, here's the next chapter, itwas meant to be up last Sunday, but I missed my deadline. Sorry 'bout that, guys.**

**(1): Princess Eilonwy? You know her, right? From the Black Cauldron? Yeah, it's not a very popular film, but it's still pretty wonderful. **

**(2): This song is "Feed me (Git It)" from the Little Shop of Horrors. You know the drill; don't know it, youtube it. Just clearing up any confusion there may be; I have NOT written these lyrics. They belong to their rightful owners. So, no suing, thanks.**

**(3): Guess who! Cyber-cookies to anyone who can guess.**

**Oh, and guys, Mulan will be in this. So please stop asking or I will have to... Well, I don't know but it'll be something bad, believe me! Also, if you spot any errors, please tell me so I can correct them.**

**Remember; reviews come before favourite-ing! **


	4. Entrance of the Emperor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or the Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

ooo

The group all stared in disbelief at the figure now standing in the doorway. He was quite small, incredibly skinny, with dark caramel skin and shoulder length black hair.

"Hey, he looks just like you," Quasimodo whispered, pulling at the hem of Clopin's tunic. Clopin frowned in agreement. Yes, there were definitely similarities, although Clopin would be happy to say that he was at least a head taller that the newcomer.

Everyone was still frozen in shock. That or laughing with amusement. Did he expect them to react to his entrance? After a few moments everyone simultaneously shrugged and went back to what they were doing. The boy's smile slipped off his face and was replaced by a frown.

"Hey, why didn't you all applaud? Or at least bow or something!" He asked, waving his arms.

Clopin chuckled, and stepped forwards.

"Aha, do not be discouraged. Let me be the first to introduce myself. _Je__m'appelle__ Clopin Trouillefou." _He paused for a moment, then held out his hand. The newcomer crossed his arms and looked at Clopin's gloved hand. He raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Look, _Clothes-pin(1)_, the first thing you want to know about me is; _no touchy_. And as for who I am, well..." He said, before snapping his fingers and smirking. "Theme song guy." Anyone who was listening in stopped for a moment. Clopin smirked and folded his arms. The newcomer frowned and snapped his fingers again. "Theme song guy." He said, louder and with less... pazazz.

"Ugh, why isn't it working?" He groaned.

"I'm not sure what your trying to do, but I'd stop it, before I have to crown you the new King of Fools," Clopin smirked. Esmeralda, who was sitting behind him laughed, and Quasimodo smiled sheepishly.

"Crown?" The boy asked, tilting his head to one side. "No, I already have one," He explained, grinning and pointing to the golden sun-shaped crown on his head. "And for those of you who don't know, My name is Emperor Kuzco, son of the Sun God,"

"Hey, your dad's Apollo?" Hercules asked, stepping forwards. Kuzco looked at him blankly.

"Ap-who?" He asked.

"Apollo, the Sun God?" Hercules said,

"There isn't a god called Apollo," Kuzco smirked, "No, _Wiraqocha_, the Sun God(2). And, of course, that makes me the son of the Sun, am I right?" He grinned lopsidedly, waiting for laughs. Instead he just got a variety of confused looks. "What? Are you all stupid or something?" He yelled, waving his arms again.

"No, we're just not sure what your on about," Esmeralda stood up and stood between Hercules and Clopin. A smile slipped onto Kuzco's face and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, hello, Hottie-hot-hottie!(3)" He said, sliding towards the female Gypsy. Esmeralda looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. She chose to ignore that and carried on talking.

"Where are you from?" She asked, knowing she sounded rude. Normally she would have been more careful, but seeing as he wasn't bothering with manners, she thought wouldn't either. Kuzco frowned; he didn't expect to be ignored.

"Inca." He said, simply, shocking everyone; people had expected him to come back with a snarky reply.

"Well, Hercules is from Greece, so obviously you both have different Gods, right?" Esmeralda said, then sat back down. Kuzco watched her sit and stared for a moment before snapping out of it and talking to Clopin.

"So," He said, standing in front of him, obviously trying to be threatening, but as he only reached Clopin's chin, it didn't really work. "I see you've stolen my style,"

Clopin laughed, "You're style?" Clopin asked, looking at the young emperor incredulously. "I believe it was mine first."

"Was it?" Kuzco asked, "I don't think so. Because I'm emperor, and what I say goes. I can have entire villages destroyed with a snap of my fingers. And are you a king? No, so I'll thank you to give me back my style."

"Aha, but that is where you are wrong." Clopin said, "For I am a king,"

"Oh, A king of what? Style-stealers?" Kuzco sneered.

"No, the king of the gypsies. King of Truands and Thunes." Clopin said, smirking proudly. Kuzco stared at him blankly again.

"Yeah, but you still copied me!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did n-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Megara yelled. Like she wasn't annoyed enough, she didn't need them screeching at each other.

"Okay," Clopin said, sitting down, frowning at the Emperor.

"Fine," Kuzco said, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

ooo

_The film flickers to a halt and our own Emperor Kuzco walks onto the screen, looking annoyed._

"_Yes, so I know this is what happened. But if I was in charge (which I should be and would be if I was back home) It would have been completely different. I would have beaten up that idiot," He points the the frozen Clopin on the screen behind him, "And then married this Hottie-hot-hottie," He points to Esmeralda, "Then gone back home and get back into my groove! But, no, they don't do what I say here, so that's not what happened. Okay, run the film!" He pouts and walks back off the screen. The film restarts._

ooo

"Oh, where could she have gone, Taran?" Alice moaned. The group of nine first years (Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbelle, Mowgli, Pinocchio, Arthur and Christopher Robin) had been walking around the castle looking for Princess Eilonwy for a few hours now.

"Don't worry, Alice, we'll find her," Mowgli said, rubbing the blonde's shoulder. They continued down the corridor, hoping to find their friend. And the were going to find her; eventually...

ooo

Jafar walked into the room where Milo was talking to the Wardrobe.

"Master, I-" Jafar stopped when he saw Milo.

"_Well, How d'you do?_" Jafar asked Milo, raising an eyebrow, and smiling.

"_I see you've met my faithful handyman,_" The wardrobe drawled. Jafar rolled his eyes at the Wardrobes tone.

"Now, that's no way to treat a guest, its it, Master?" Jafar said, "Don't mind him," He turned to Milo and started to sing.

"_He's just a little brought down because when you knocked,  
He thought you were the candyman(4).  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover,  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

"So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

"_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. _

"_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici..._"

Milo frowned, wondering why the maths teacher hadn't finished his word.

"_...pation!_"(5) Jafar spat out, grinning.

"Oh, stop it, Jafar, I'd just managed to get him to do a little job for me. I don't need you to scare him off," The wardrobe said.

ooo

_The film stops again, and Kuzco steps onto the screen._

"_I'm... I'm scarred for life." He shudders, "Why? Why did we have to see that?"_

_He walks back off the screen shaking his head and mumbling about horrible images._

ooo

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me. It's very weird, but it's nearly Halloween, right? So, I thought I'd be able to get away with it. Call this chapter a 'Halloween Rocky Horror Special". :)**

**It is Mulan-less, I know. Sorry, but she will have to wait for a bit; don't want her to come in at the wrong part and I seem to be entering new character's every chapter, and it's getting very confusing for me.**

**(1): Okay, hopefully this one doesn't need explaining,but jut so you know, Clopin sounds a little like 'clothes-pin', okay? T'was my sister's idea, and as I've said this chapter was devoted to her.**

**(2): I think that's right. I studied the Incans a few years back, and I seem to remember they thought their King was the son of the Sun God, Wiraqocha, right? If I'm wrong, please let me who. Also, if you spot any French that's wrong, tell me. I learn German not French, and I only remember a little, and what I don't know, I've asked my friend, who does study French. But if it's wrong, then tell me and I'll get it corrected, along with any spelling and grammatical errors I make. I know, they annoy me too, any try to get all of them as soon as I see them, but I'm only human, so I might make mistakes, right?**

**(3): Remember the Emperor's New School? Gee, I miss that show. Anyway, I believe he said that when he was attracted to someone (i.e. Malina). Strange kid.**

**(4): Yes, I know that in the film Frank N Furter was talking about a drug dealer. But here, they mean someone who feeds the Wardrobe? I don't know, just imagine! Also, I just want everyone to know that I am in no way being offensive to transvestites. It's just a song. Also, don't kill me about the Jafar thing. I don't want to upset any fangirls, it's just a joke. So, no flames about that please. **

**(5): If you don't know this song, go kill yourself. Joking, of course! But really, you don't know this song? Heavens, it's Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror Picture Show! Youtube is a good website :)**

**One last thing (and sorry for the incredibly long author's note!) I have realised that it might not be clear what the songs in these chapters are about. I thought that they would be a nice feature, as Disney is very music based. Also, yes they are all from musicals, because I adore musicals. Can people honestly say they don't? (Don't answer that)**

**Hope that cleaned up any confusion, and I'd like to thank _Tinsy-Girl _for her help and encouragment! I really appreciate it :)**


	5. Meg's Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Gypsy: A Musical Fable/Glee**

ooo

Three days had passed since Milo and Kuzco had arrived at Dream High. Three days since Milo had had that encounter with the cupboard. And in those three days three people had gone missing.

On the first day, Snow White had been found by Aurora crying in the girl's lavatory, claiming she couldn't find her Prince Charming. Some of the teachers; Yzma and Frollo, had been sent to look around the school, but they had come up short. There had been no sign of him, except when Hercules found what seemed to be a cloak under Milo's bed, though, the red fabric had been ripped and torn. The lower years of the school hadn't been told, but the higher year had been sent into an uproar of panic and confusion. By the end of the day people had started to settle down a little, as the rumour had been sent around that his father had pulled him out of school for a ridiculous reason. Like, certain people (not naming any names but, _Aurora_) distracting him from work and princely duties.

On the second day, the school had been turned upside down in search for Alana, Ariel's sister. Classrooms and dormitories had been almost torn apart; tables and beds had been overturned, rooms had been emptied, and every nook and cranny had been searched, but still there had been no sign of the mermaid. This time the students hadn't calmed down. It had been the second day that someone had gone missing and the rumours just weren't settling. Alana's sisters, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Ariel were all distraught, and, despite Clopin's attempts to comfort all six of the seashell-wearing girls, they decided to return to Atlantica to be with their father.

On the third day, the third victim had been taken. This time it had been the Indian Princess, Tiger Lily. By now, the head teacher, Professor Merlin, had decided to keep all of the students in their dormitories. Not only would this (hopefully) stop any more people being taken, but it would give the teachers more room to search the school more thoroughly. Of course, most of the students hadn't stayed in their own dormitories; Meg, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Belle and Pocahontas had gone into the boy's room. Unfortunately, as all of the other bedrooms had been full, Kuzco had been put in theirs too (Much to his majesty's annoyance).

"Well, what a wonderful time for you to to start," Belle stated, talking about Milo and Kuzco, with sarcasm dripping from her words. "I don't understand how this is happening; nothing adds up! Charming, Alana and Tiger Lily have nothing in common-"

"Well, they're all royalty," Aladdin pointed out, then glanced worriedly at Jasmine.

"I wonder who'll be next to go," Quasimodo said, then gazed hopefully at Kuzco.

"Oh, don't talk like that, Quasi!" Pocahontas exclaimed, crossing her legs and glancing around nervously. If whoever the kidnapper was was searching specifically for royalty, she could be next on the agenda.

"I wonder if I count as royalty," Clopin murmured passively.

"Doubt it." Kuzco sneered. Clopin glared at him. It was a 'if we were back in Paris, you'd be hanging from a noose right now' type of glare. He then shook his head, and started trying to catch Aladdin's eye. He at up straight and cleared his throat. Then coughed loudly. Then picked up a cushion and threw it, to hit Aladdin on the head.

"Ow." Aladdin said, frowning at the gypsy.

"Took you long enough." Clopin rolled his eyebrows, then mouthed 'Done it yet?'.

Aladdin shook his head. Clopin raised his eyebrow and sighed, leaning back and folding his arms. He need to hurry up. Now was the perfect opportunity, and he was letting it slip right through his fingers. Aladdin watched his friend, then swallowed and turned to look at Jasmine. Allah, she was gorgeous! Everything about her was breath-taking; her toffee-coloured skin, her chocolate brown eyes, her long, raven black hair. He sighed and smiled, looking completely smitten. Hercules looked at him and bit back a laugh, then nudged Aladdin in the ribs. Apparently, it was a bit hard that Hercules had meant, as Aladdin exclaimed and fell off the bed.

"Whoops," Hercules winced, and shrugged innocently.

Aladdin frowned at the demi-god. "What was that for, Herc?"

Hercules smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Aladdin. You know sometimes I forget my own strength."

Aladdin stood up and rubbed the small of his back that he had landed on. "Well, you need to started remembering, big guy!"

ooo

"_Students, make your way to the cafeteria; lunch is served."_ A voice echoed through the halls, magically enhanced.

The whole school was crammed into the café. No-one noticed the weird maths teacher, Jafar, sulking around, watching the students. He had already got a list of about twenty vict- _Students _to bring onto their side.

Meg looked at Hercules, ready to put her plan into action. She had talked to the girls and they had said that she should give Hercules a taste of his own medicine. They'd planned it all out. She was going to flirt her head off with (the only person they could find who would be able to take the wrath) Clopin. Originally, they were going to use Kuzco, but they realised a) there was a possibility he wouldn't flirt back; he liked Esmeralda, and b) the person needed to be in on the plan to make it work. So Meg got to work, playing with his fingers and hair, and Clopin did his part; holding her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. It had taken a while, but Hercules had noticed and had started to frown.

"Clopin," Hercules hissed through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Clopin looked up and smiled at his friend. "Of course," He unhooked himself from Meg's grip, swung his legs over the bench and followed Hercules over to the corner of the cafeteria.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hercules turned on the gypsy.

"Doing?" Clopin asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Don't play coy, Trouillefou. Your all over Meg. You know I still have feelings for her." He snarled. He'd known that Clopin had been a bit _flirty_ (to say the least), but he had never thought that he would be able to do something like this. They were friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Mon Ami,_" The Gypsy King leant against the wall and inspected his black gloves. Hercules felt the anger bubbling up inside of him. He pushed the gypsy against the wall; hoisting him off the ground by his purple tunic. Clopin inhaled, as he was pushed. The entire room seemed to stop and turn around to see the commotion.

"I think you do." Hercules growled.

"Whoa, Herc!" Clopin exclaimed. "It wasn't real! It was only to get you jealous!"

Hercules' face was suddenly wiped of all emotion. He dropped Clopin, who fell to floor and scrambled back up, before picking up his hat and walking away muttering curses about stupid girls and ridiculous Demi-gods in French. Hercules slumped against the wall, then pulled himself together and marched off to his dormitory, ignoring the teachers callings of 'it's dangerous!' and 'come back here at once!'. Meg watched as Clopin sat back down and shrugged at them.

"Sorry."

Meg shook her head and followed Hercules' example. She tore down the hall, hitting the walls in frustration. She collapsed to the floor and put her head in her hands.

"_All that work and what did it get me?" _She sang._  
"Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background.  
Give 'em love and what does it get ya'?  
What does it get you;  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you."_

She stood up and leant against the wall.

_"All your life and what does it get ya'?  
Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
They take bows and you're battin' zero."_

She stepped forwards and closed her eyes.

_"I had a dream;  
I dreamed it for you, Herc,  
It wasn't for me, Herc,  
And if it wasn't for me then where would you be,  
Miss 'Primped and Pretty'."_

She frowned at her reference to Cinderella. She opened her eyes and clenched her fists.

_"Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn;  
Don't I get a dream for myself.  
Starting now it's gonna be my turn,  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now I bat a thousand!  
This time, boys I'm taking the bows and;_

_"Everything's coming up Meg!"_ She threw her hands in the air as she belted the lines. (1)  
"_Everything's coming up Megara!  
Everything's coming up Meg!  
This time for me!"(2)_

She slowly lowered her hands. What was she thinking? She was just lying to herself; she felt so empty without Hercules. She was starting to wish that she could believe him about how the whole Princess incident had been a mistake, a misunderstanding; but her head was screaming louder than her heart could. She sighed and slid down the wall, putting her head in her hands again. "What am I going to do?" "Megara, the halls are not safe." Meg looked up. Jafar was looming over her, arms folded. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. "Sorry, Sir." "Yes. Well, back to the Cafeteria." He said. She shuffled back to the hall as Jafar grinned to himself. Another one added to the list. ooo

Meg slumped down in her seat, when she got back to the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Quasimodo asked.

"_Je ne sais pas_," Clopin shrugged.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "It's because the plan didn't work, stupid."

"Ah." The two French-men chorused in understanding.

"Meg, it'll be okay," Belle put a comforting arm around her friend. Meg sighed again and bit back tears.

ooo

"Hey, Jasmine?"

Jasmine took her hand of the door handle and turned at the sound of Aladdin's voice. "Oh, hi, Aladdin,"

Aladdin swallowed and tugged at the edge of his waistcoat. "Um, Jasmine? I've been trying to ask you this for a while now. I just haven't had the guts until now. And, well, I was kind sort'a wondering if you'd ever maybe wanna go out?" He said this all very fast and felt his cheeks get warm in embarrassment. Jasmine giggled. _Oh, man, she's gonna say no!_

"I- I'd love to," She said. Aladdin could have sworn his heart stopped. He open and closed his mouth a few times, and started to closely resemble a gold-fish. Jasmine giggled again, and twisted the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Aladdin managed to form a few words. "Yeah. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Aladdin," She said and slipped through the door into he girl's dormitory. She laughed as she heard Aladdin exclaim 'yes!' from the hall way. Maybe the day hadn't gone as badly as she had thought...

ooo

**A/N: Aww, isn't that nice?**

**Okay, now put down your shotguns. I am so sorry it's been so long since last updated. Two months? Heh. Well, I could come out with a load of excuses, but I know you don't want to hear them, so I'll just carry on with the author's note.**

**(1): Glee-esque: 1. bp .blogspot .com /_M2uPf1vNYLY/TEPQjlnpV_I /AAAAAAAAA6g/SIHoPYsmkBc/5+Rose's+Turn. png**

** (Just take out the spaces).**

**(2): The song is called 'Rose's Turn' from the musical 'Gypsy: A Musical Fable', but here I've used the Glee version. I happen to prefer it (le gasp!). Plus, it's shorter and it fits better. Don't know it? Youtube it. (God, I think I've just made them a new tagline. -facepalm-)**

**Think of this as a Christmas present to all of you, dear readers! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! As usual, any queries/questions stick them in the reviews and I shall get back to you ASAP. I'll stop taking now.**


	6. The Start Of Something Unexpected

**Long author's note ahoy! If you don't want to know, please feel free to skip this.**

**Firstly, an apology. I have not been avoiding you all (Much) and I would like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. I meant to get this chapter up for February. It's not February. Whoops. There have been technical difficulties, as in my laptop breaking and not being able to fix it until halfway through April, as well as awkward exams at school, and then I was on holiday for two weeks. Believe me, I'd much rather be writing this then doing exams and revision. Anyway, so I haven't been able to access the file that I started, so I couldn't get this finished. **

**Also, I would like to announce that I am coming up with a set number of chapters for this story, and I shall be pulling it to a close in the near future. But I won't rush it don't worry. **

**Finally, by special request, that I was more than happy to try out, I have decided not to have a song in this chapter. Unfortunately, it may result in this chapter to be slightly shorter, but I shall aim for 2000 words, none the less.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know the drill by now! I don't own any of this!**

ooo

"The time has come, Jafar! I expect my army ready!" The wardrobe bellowed it's orders as Jafar ran around, checking the three captives bonds and pouring a drop of green liquid into twenty-one glasses. A blue light filled the pantry they were hiding in and a towering figure appeared in the centre. The unconscious Prince Charming stirred and turned his face away from the light.

"Ah, Hades," The wardrobe chuckled.

"My King," Hades inclined his head slightly. "Are you ready, Jafar?"

Jafar nodded and pulled out the body of a small girl and put her in front of the wardrobe. He then reached up and pulled open the doors of the wardrobe. A golden ball of light floated forwards and the two villains watched as it entered the body. It disappeared into where her heart should have been. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and Hades smiled a cruel smirk. "It worked."

ooo

"E-Eilonwy?" Taran rushed forward and the small blonde Princess flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, Taran, I've missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Where had you gone?" Peter Pan flew over and landed next to them, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to one side. He was closely followed by the yellow light that was Tinkerbelle, as usual.

"Peter, give her a moment!" Wendy scolded. Tinkerbelle scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wished that Wendy girl would stop flirting with _her _Peter.

"Oh, it's okay, Wendy," Eilonwy said, "I was taken ill in the middle of the night. I wish I'd have had time to tell you all that I was leaving. I'm sorry if anyone got worried."

Christopher Robin just smiled from his seat as he turned a little, yellow, stuffed teddy bear over in his hands. "Well, I think it's just great to have you back, Eilonwy,"

"Me too!" Alice chimed in, then patted the seat next to her. Eilonwy sat down and conversation started up once again. But, no one noticed the strange gold glimmer in Eilonwy's eyes...

ooo

"Congratulations, Aladdin! You've finally moved forward in life a little. Ah, _l'amour est une belle émotion, non?(1) _It makes me want to sing!"

"Please don't," Kuzco scoffed from his bed. Clopin frowned for a moment, then his face lit up again as he bounded over to Aladdin.

"I don't see why your so happy," Hercules mumbled. Kuzco laughed.

"Ah, eet is what ze French do," The Emperor said in a mock French accent.

"Oh, shut up, Kuzco," Quasimodo snapped, sounding a little exasperated. Kuzco was doing this type of thing all the time; making fun of Clopin in any way possible. Quasi had seen Clopin when he had gotten angry and it hadn't ended well. But Kuzco kept on pushing it and Clopin kept getting more and more annoyed.

"Anyway," Aladdin interjected, desperate to change the subject. "Did you notice how empty the Cafeteria was yesterday? I mean, the whole school was meant to be in there, but there were so few people there."

"I've heard more parents have been pulling people out," Milo responded. The other boys had noticed that this new kid kept to himself a lot, but they just supposed that it was the pressure of joining a new school. Quasimodo nodded and was about to speak when the bell rang and the Headmaster's voice rung out through the hallways.

"_Lessons will continue as usual tomorrow."_

ooo

The school seemed to almost get back to normal, as classes started again and everyone started to settle down and get back to work. But there was still a cautious air about; everyone was still unsure about the situation. But if Professor Merlin had said it was okay to go back to lessons, then it must be safe, right?

The teachers seemed to be in worse moods then usual. In English, Frollo had put the entire class in detention because Esmeralda had answered a question. He had been known to punish the gypsies for knowing things, but this was talking it a little too far. In Science, Maleficent had burnt off Phoebus' eyebrows, because he had dropped his pen noisily. Kuzco had been turned into a llama by Yzma in Art, purely for turning up. The weirdest thing was that they all seemed to have cruel smiles on their faces every time anything like this happened. It was creepy, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that there was something fishy going on.

But there wasn't really anything they could do. People seemed to choose to push the idea out of their minds. Which was probably the wisest thing to do, because if you don't acknowledge something it usually doesn't effect you.

Along with problems with the teachers, there were problems with the students. A handful had suddenly started acting violently and irrationally towards others. No one seemed to be able to explain this sudden change.

"Apparently, that Peter Pan in the younger year threatened someone with a knife," Belle explained to Esmeralda and Jasmine in the common room after lessons.

"The little red-head?" Jasmine asked. Belle nodded and the three girls exchanged worried looks. At that moment Clopin walked in and threw himself into an armchair, huffing. Esmeralda raised a dark eyebrow at his unexpected mood.

She leant over to put her hand on his arm, but he jerked it away, frowning. "Clopin, are you okay?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

"No." The male gypsy replied, gripping the arms of his chair, digging his nails in. "I just don't feel too good, okay? Just leave it."

Esmeralda opened her mouth to say something, perhaps an apology, but the noise of footsteps from the stairs cut her words short. "Have any of you seen Kuzco?" Aladdin asked, approaching them, with Hercules following close behind. "He's not in the dorms. We saw him storm off earlier, but we don't know where he went."

"Who cares where that idiots gone?" Clopin snapped. Aladdin frowned at his friend. They never spoke to each other like that. Something was not right. Clopin stood up and walked up to Aladdin standing in front if him, and staring him down. "Move."

"What's your problem today?" Aladdin asked, shaking his head and not moving.

"I said move."

Aladdin folded his arms. "No."

"Look, guys, can you stop?" Hercules asked, putting his hands on their shoulders. Clopin pushed it off and turned to face the demi-god.

"Who said you could get involved?" He sneered through gritted teeth. Despite the distance in size, Hercules backed off a little. Clopin was genuinely scaring him. He's never seen him act this way before, and it really was really intimidating.

"Fine," Hercules said, "Come on, Aladdin. We're obviously not welcome." Aladdin nodded, looking a little hurt and they turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Pocahontas whispered, looking at the fuming gypsy worriedly. Something really weird was going on.

ooo

Tinkerbelle landed on the windowsill outside the detention centre where Peter currently was. She pushed the window up a fraction and squeezed through the gap. She flitted around the room until she found Peter curled up in the corner of the room, head buried in his arms, shoulders shaking as the sobs shuddered through his body. Tinkerbelle landed softly on his elbow and put her tiny hand on his head. _'Peter?' _

The boy looked up at the chiming noise and blinked. "Tink? What are you doing in here?"

_'Getting you out, of course,' _Tinkerbelle explained, putting her hands on her hips and floating a few inches off his arm. _'Come on. Get up,'_

Peter shook his head. "Tink, what's happening to me?" 

Tinkerbelle folded her arms and looked at Peter. He looked so upset. Sure, he'd been a little naughty in lessons before, but the surge of hate that he'd felt before he'd been pulled off Taran was something that he'd never experienced before, and it had scared him. It had scared him a lot. Reduced him to tears. _'I don't know,' _ the Fairy replied quietly, _'But crying about it's not going to help. Come on, we're gonna leave. We're gonna go back to Never Land and everything will be fine. Now, stand up.'_

This time, Peter did as he was told. The prospect of going back to Never Land cheered him up a little. Finally he'd be back in the place where he could do whatever he wanted when he wanted without any stupid school rules getting in the way. He stood up and pulled his shirt down. They reached the door and Tinkerbelle was about to explain how she could pick the lock when the door opened anyway. A tall figure looked down at them. Tinkerbelle flew to Peter's shoulder and Peter stood up straight, quickly wiping his eyes of any remainders of tears that had been clinging to his eyelashes.

"Peter Pan?" The figure asked. Peter nodded recognising Jafar. "Come with me, boy."

ooo

_The film comes to a halt and Kuzco enters._

"_Okay, now we've got to this bit I'd just like to say that anything from this point on wards is not my fault," A cough sounds from the side of the screen. Kuzco rolls his eyes. "I mean, it's none of the students fault. We are not to be held to blame for any damages done, and it is all paid for and repaired now, yada yada yada. Can we carry on with the action now? I look good in this bit!"_

ooo

Megara looked at herself in the mirror. A dark expression was on her face, but a smirk still lingered on her lips. This time she was going to prove to everyone that she was so much more than what they thought. She gripped her new weapon; a long bow, made of dark wood. She felt the balance of the bow in her hand. She felt powerful. The dark attire she was now supporting was a mixture of a Greek war tunic and a dress, with tight trousers and leather hunting boots. She bet she looked like Artemis her self.

"Looking good, Nut-Meg," Came a drawling voice from the door way. Meg spun around to see Hades leaning against the door frame. Meg couldn't help but smile a little. "Come on, the meetings about to begin." The god lead Meg out into a huge hall full of people she recognised, along with a few she didn't. The were all looking toward the centre of the room were a small blonde girl was standing on a raised platform.

"My warriors," The girl spoke with a strange power in her voice that Meg hadn't expected. Any noise in the hall dispersed and every one in the room was focused in the same direction. "You are the army that has been brought together to combat the power of the _'good'" _She spat the word out like it was some foul-tasting food. Sort of like sprouts, I guess. "We will attack Dream High tomorrow as the sun rises and they will not know what hit them. They are unarmed and unaware. We will strike hard and fast, and there is nothing they can do but cower under our wrath. Dream High will fall."

Scanning the crowd, Meg noticed Clopin standing a few feet away, eyebrows knitted together. He looked as powerful as she felt and as the little girl sounded. He was wearing a black tunic similar to hers and was carrying a scythe that just have reached seven feet tall, if not more, with a huge shining blade that made her feel in pain just looked at it. His expression was focused and determined. She could tell he was angry and that he wanted to cause pain to as many people as possible. It was odd, but she felt the same. Looking around, she could see that many faces reflected these feelings. She smirked. This was it.

"But, we still don't know who you are?" Came a female voice from the front. An oriental looking girl was the one who had spoken and broken the tense silence that had followed the blonde girl's speech.

"My name is Nobody."

ooo

**A/N: Finally a little more of the mystery is uncovered! Oh, and 'Nobody' is not a reference to Kingdom Hearts, but I do love that game!**

**Okay, well, again I'm sorry it took so long, but, here we are. Also, I've changed on of the genres to 'adventure' as this is getting into more of an exact storyline. I shall try to keep it light-hearted, though I know this chapter had been a little dark (And a little short! D:)**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't expect too quickly, because I have more exams coming up and I need to focus on my revision. Thank you all so much for your patience!**


End file.
